Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Alternate
by Gunmare
Summary: Episode 37 AU: What if Shinn decides to listen to Athrun instead of Rey and join the Archangel with Meyrin? What conflict will he face when he fights with allies he at least suspected to fight with, help save the nation that fail to protect his family, and get the cute girl he least suspected to get? Warning: SXM, KXL, AXC, MXM, New alternate scenes, and OOC. Beta wanted
1. Phase 00: Alternate

_Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Alternate _

_Summary:_

_Episode 37 AU: What if Shinn decides to listen to Athrun instead of Rey and join the Archangel with Meyrin? What conflict will he face when he fights with allies he at least suspected to fight with, help save the nation that fail to protect his family, and get the cute girl he least suspected? Warning: Shinn x Meyrin, New alternate scenes, and OOC._

* * *

_ I original wanted to rewrite the entire SEED Destiny series into more like the Zeta Gundam A New Translation trilogy, but I didn't have enough work ethics to do so. So I re watch all of SEED Destiny (Plus the four Specials) and decided to fix the episode that led SEED Destiny to its down fall, Episode 37. FYI: I'm one of the few that enjoy seeing SEED Destiny, shocker no? _

* * *

_Phase 37: Thunder in the Dark Alternate _

_ "Shinn!" cried out an angrily Rey as the Legend released its Dragoon pods at the Destiny. "You'll pay for betraying us, Shinn… for betraying me… for betraying Gil!" _

_ "Rey, stop this!" Shinn pleaded as the Destiny swiftly dodged the incoming beams shots from the Dragoon pods with the help of its wings of light. "Athrun was right. Durandal is just using you!" _

_ "Shut up you traitor!" Rey yelled as the legend pulled out its beam javelins and charged straight for the Destiny. _

_ Shinn grunted in response as the Destiny pulled out its 'Arondight' anti-ship sword. "Rey!" cried out Shinn as he the Destiny activated its wings of light and charged towards the Legend. _

_ "Shinn!" cried out Rey as the Legend's beam javelin collided with the Destiny's anti-ship sword. _

* * *

"Shinn," Rey called through phone as he run towards the hanger of the new mobile suits while the blue GOUF Ignited piloted by Athrun was walking away. "Prepare to launch the Destiny and Legend."

"Huh? Why?" Shinn asked in the hanger.

"The deserter has stolen a mobile suit," Rey explained. "We're launching in pursuit!"

"Huh?" Shinn asked confusedly. "Rey, are you still there?" The phone line went die. Rey must have hung up. Shinn quickly ran towards his Destiny Gundam and waited for Rey to come. _'But who is this deserter Rey was talking about?' _Shinn wondered. _'Is it some codename for some spy?' _

It didn't take too long for Rey to arrive and hop into the Legend. Both red uniform pilots activated their new mobile suits. Shinn took the opportunity to talk to Rey about the 'deserter' that Rey told him about. "Rey?" the red eye teen called out to the name of the blonde pilot.

"Are you ready?" Rey asked.

"Yeah," Shinn replied. "But why did we let a spy-"

"Don't let your guard down," Rey interrupted his fellow comrade. "We're pursing Athrun Zala."

"What?" Shinn asked confusedly. "Athrun…? No way. Why?"

The Legend activated its variable phase-shift armor and the hanger attached to the legend was released as soon its armor was activated. Shinn, who was still shock and confuse about Athrun being a traitor couldn't accept it. "Why did this happen, Rey?" The Destiny was removed from its hanger and gently dropped to the ground.

"I don't the reason," Rey lied. "But its fact that while being pursued by the military police, he knocked them down and ran."

"Huh?" Shinn asked. This didn't make sense what so ever. Shinn could tell Rey knew something, but why is he hiding it from him?

"Let's go," Rey demanded. "He'll get away at this rate." The Legend flied off into the storming rain after Athrun and the stolen GOUF.

Shinn grunted in response as Destiny followed the Legend from behind. The Destiny's phase-shift armor activated as it spun around and activated its wings of light. _'Rey is hiding something,' _Shinn thought cautiously as he clutched the controls.

It didn't take too long for the two new mobile suits to catch up to Athrun and the stolen GOUF Ignited. An incoming call came out from the electric monitor. "Rey," said the caller. Shinn looked up and saw the chairman speaking to Rey. "While you were pursing Athrun, did you see Meyrin Hawke?"

"Meyrin Hawke is with Athrun, even now," Rey replied.

"What?" Shinn asked. Why didn't Rey tell him that Meyrin was with Athrun the whole time? Why is Rey hiding this from him?

"With Athrun?" the chairman asked. "Do you mean as a hostage?"

_'Say yes, say yes,' _Shinn thought worriedly. Meyrin wasn't that type of girl who would help the enemy to escape. She would be too scared to do that.

"No," Rey replied, "I don't believe that's the case. He covered Meyrin, shot my rifle, out of my hand, and offered his hand to her as he about to get into the GOUF Ignited's cockpit. And she took her hand without hesitation."

"What?" Shinn asked shockingly. _'Something isn't right.' _ What Rey was saying might be true, but why did Rey shoot Athrun if Meyrin was there with him? She was Rey's friend after all, right?

"I believed there should be a visual record," Rey added to his explanation.

Shinn could hear Talia from the background saying Meyrin's name in confusion.

"So Meyrin wasn't taken away as a hostage?" Gilbert asked again to Rey.

"No, that wasn't the case," Rey replied.

Athrun grunted as he knew there was no of returning Meyrin without suspicion of actually helping him.

"Athrun," Shinn said the traitor's name worriedly. _'This still doesn't make sense. Why would Athrun and Meyrin betray ZAFT?' _

"She is an expert in information," Rey continued. "I don't know how this came about, but if we let her get away, I can't imagine how many secrets would be leaked out."

_'Does Meyrin even know any top secrets?' _Shinn wondered as he clutched the Destiny's joystick.

"I believe we should stop their desertion at all cost," Rey suggested. "Please grant us permission to shoot them down."

_'We?'_ thought Shinn worriedly. "Rey!" the red eye pilot called out.

"Rey, what a second!" the captain of the Minerva pleaded.

"I see," Gilbert respond. "I understand. I believe in your decision. I give you my permission to shoot them down."

"Chairman!" exclaimed Talia.

"Thank you," Rey replied.

"Rey," Shinn called out.

"You heard it Shinn?" Rey asked. "That's how it is."

"But that's-"

The Legend flew further towards the right side. "I'll flank him to the right," Rey interrupted. "Pull around in front of him."

"Rey," Shinn called the blonde pilot's name reluctantly.

"What will you do if an occurrence like this ruins the wishes of the chairman and those who side with him?" Rey asked.

_'I don't know,' _Shinn mentally admitted. He thought back to the chairman's speech, the death of Stella, and his little sister Mayu.

"There's no way we can allow this betray to happen!" Rey exclaimed. "Be resolved Shinn. We will stop them."

Shinn reluctantly followed the legend from behind. He watched the Legend using its beam rifle and trying to shoot down the stolen GOUF. Meyrin screamed in the sudden shaking of the GOUF Ignited's cockpit as mass production mobile suit trying to dodge the incoming beam shots. "Damn it," Athrun cussed. "Is it Rey?"

It was now Shinn's turn to fire back. The Destiny pulled out its own beam rifle and started to carefully shot down the GOUF Ignited. The GOUF Ignited quickly twirled around and dodge the upcoming beam shot. Shinn grunted in response as he grudgingly continued to shoot them down.

"Shinn!" the green eye pilot called out.

"Why did it come to this?" Shinn asked angrily as he remembered back memories of Athrun and Meyrin back on the Minerva. "Why did you…?"

The Destiny continued to shoot its beam rifle at the GOUF, but this time the shooting were more serious than reluctant. The GOUF Ignited turned around and started to shoot back with its four barrel beam gun on its knuckles. The Destiny quickly used its beam shield generator to block the attacks from hitting.

"Shinn, spot it!" Athrun ordered. "You're also being manipulated."

_'Am I really being manipulated?' _Shinn wondered.

"That counter isn't going to work," Rey intervened. "That's dishonorable of you Athrun." The Legend's dragoon pods pointed directly at the GOUF Ignited. They all fired at once. The GOUF Ignited quickly dodged it and continued shooting its beam gun. The Legend quickly activated its shield generator to block the upcoming beam shots. Rey smirked cockishly as he knew Athrun was no match for the Legend in the a mass production mobile suit.

"Don't run away," Shinn pleaded. "Just surrender!" The Destiny dove down towards the GOUF Ignited, but the GOUF Ignited quickly flew up in the sky. The Destiny pointed its beam rifle back at GOUF Ignited and started to fire again. "Don't betray us!" Shinn pleaded again. "Return to the base."

"Shinn," Athrun grunted as the GOUF Ignited pulled out its slayer whip heat rod out. The Destiny quickly back away before the rod could reach it and its rifle.

"Stop it!" Athrun ordered. "I have no intention of being killed like this!"

_'And I have no intention of killing you and Meyrin at all,' _Shinn thought.

"Listen Shinn," Athrun called out the Destiny Pilot. "What the chairman and Rey say might sound correct and comfortable."

"Athrun!" interrupted Rey as the Legend continued to fire its beam rifle at the GOUF Ignited. The GOUF Ignited backed away and block the next shot with its shield.

"But their words will eventually lead everyone in the world to their death," Athrun continued. Both Shinn and Meyrin's eye widen in surprised and the Durandal continued to watch the fight in his office. "I want to-"

The sound of thunder interrupted Athrun. "Don't listen to him, Shinn," Rey interrupted as the Legend pulled out its beam javelin and charged toward the GOUF Ignited. The GOUF Ignited quickly pulled out its beam sword and charge towards the Legend. "Athrun is already a little confused."

_'If Athrun a little confuse, then why is he escaping and why are we trying to shot him down?' _Shinn wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Athrun exclaimed as the GOUF Ignited swings it sword at the Legend. ""Don't be trick, Shinn. Shinn, if you're going to shoot me down, then at least let Meyrin off first! She-"

_'Something isn't right.' _Shinn could feel it. If Athrun was truly a traitor, then why wouldn't he use Meyrin as a hostage instead of letting her go? Why would Rey want to kill Athrun if he just a bit confuse. What is Rey exactly hiding from Shinn?

"She's already guilty as you are," Rey quickly countered. "Her existence is no longer any value."

_'Value?' _wondered Shinn confusedly. _'What are you trying to say Rey? Meyrin is our friend for crying out loud.' _

Shinn increased the grip on the Destiny's joystick. "He's already an enemy," Rey continued to persuaded Shinn. "No, they already are enemies. They betrayed the chairman, betrayed us and now they trying to stamp down on our wishes. Will you allow this to happen? That's for the cause, will you fight against the enemy!"

"Shinn," Athrun called out.

Shinn continued to ponder who was right. He looked down at bottom of the cockpit with his grimace. He slowly began to pant. He thought back of what he said about the chairman's word and the words of what the chairman just told him when he presented the Destiny and Legend to him as he panted even deeper and lounder. "Damn it!" Shinn cried out as his entered his SEED mode.

The Destiny pulled outs its anti-ship sword and activated its wings of light. He continued to remember the words of what he said to Stella and the other extended pilots back on Armory one, the recorded voicemail of his late sister Mayu, Stella, the chairman's speech.

"It's your entire fault," Shinn said angrily. "It's because of you." The Destiny quickly charged over towards the two mobile suits. Shinn started to scream as the Destiny swings it sword between the two mobile suits. Both mobile suits pulled out in time before the sword could swing down.

The Destiny quickly turned around towards the Legend. "Shinn?" the blonde pilot asked confusedly. "What are you doing?"

"It's your fault!" Shinn exclaimed as the Destiny activated its wings of light and raised its sword.

Athrun, Meyrin, Rey, and even Durandal were surprised as they watched the Destiny fight against the Legend. "Shinn," Meyrin said worriedly as she watched the Destiny charge towards the Legend.

The Legend quickly charged over towards the Destiny with its beam javelin and collided with its anti-ship sword. "Shinn," Rey called. "What are you doing? It's Athrun and Meyrin who are the enemies here."

"Why?" Shinn asked angrily as the Destiny pushed back the Legend. "Why didn't you tell me this beforehand?"

"What?" Rey asked surprisingly as the Legend quickly moved back.

"Why didn't you tell about Meyrin till last minute?" Shinn asked angrily as the Destiny pulled out its beam rifle. "And why did you tell me to shot down Athrun if he just confuse?" The Destiny fired its beam rifle at the Legend.

The Legend quickly activated its shield generator before the shots could hit it. "Shinn, are you betraying me?" Rey asked calmly.

"So what if I am?" Shinn snapped. "Despite everything you done for me, I can't allow you to do this to Meyrin or Athrun!"

"Shinn," Durandal spoke calmly, yet sternly at the same time. "I don't know what going on in your head, but I want this tantrum of yours to stop. If you continue to act like this, I'll have no choice but to order Rey to shoot you down as well!"

Shinn's eye widen in shock. "Chairman…" he croaked weakly.

"Listen what the chairman says," Rey warned as his face scowled. "If you don't…"

"Shinn," Athrun called him. "Don't be intimidated what Rey or Durandal are saying. You're stronger than this, Shinn. Please don't be fooled by their words!"

_'Athrun…' _Shinn thought as he looked at the GOUF Ignited.

"Shinn," Rey called out. "Let me ask you something."

Shinn looked over at the Legend. "Why did you think you were assigned the Impulse in the first place?" Rey asked.

Shinn thought about it carefully. _'Why was I assigned the Impulse? Rey was the better pilot than me.' _"Alright, I bite. Why was I assigned the Impulse in the first place?"

"Because you were chosen," Rey answered.

"Chosen?" Shinn echoed the word.

"That's right Shinn," Rey continued, "you were chosen for an important task for humanity."

"Don't listen to him, Shinn!" Athrun interfered as the GOUF Ignited fired its beam gun. Rey scowled as the Legend easily blocked them with its shield generator. "Rey is trying to confuse you."

"I'm not!" Rey shouted as the Legend fired its dragoon pods.

The Destiny quickly flew in front of the GOUF Ignited and shielded it with the power of the shield generator. "Rey," Shinn said concernedly. "If you really care about our friendship, then explain what the hell is your talking about!"

"In due time everything will explain," Rey assured Shinn. "I'll put this little shenanigan of yours aside if you shoot down the traitors."

Shinn gritted its teeth. The Destiny puts its beam rifle away and placed both hands on its anti-ship sword. "This is type thing I was talking about!" Shinn bawled as the Destiny activated its wings of light. "You've always keep secrets from me!"

"Shinn," Rey hissed under his breath as the Legend charged with its beam javelin at the Destiny's anti-ship sword. "If you continue to ignore the chairman's pleads, then I've no choice but to eliminate you!"

"You're not going to defeat me!" Shinn shouted as the Destiny slowly began to push back the Legend.

"Tsk," Rey grunted. "You're really an idiot like everyone says, Shinn!" The Legend pulled back and fired both its beam rifle and pods at the Destiny.

Shinn growled as the Destiny swiftly dodged them. "That might be true," he grudgingly admitted, "but I the reason people call me an idiot because I have no idea what the hell is exactly going on!"

The Destiny pulled out its long range beam cannon and fired at the Legend. The Legend quickly blocked it with its shield generator and fired back with its beam rifle. The GOUF Ignited intervened as it used its hot rod whip to wrap the Legend's beam rifle. The Legend quickly lets go of the beam rifle as it self-destructs under the hot rod whip.

"Athrun," Shinn said as he turned to the GOUF Ignited.

"Well fight him together," Athrun stated as GOUF floated next to the Destiny.

"Humph," Shinn nodded happily as he looked back at the Legend.

Rey scowled in response. "You're really are an idiot Shinn," Rey hissed angrily.

"Rey," Durandal called. "You need to retreat."

"What?" Rey asked. "We can't let them get away!"

"But we can't take the chances of losing both the Legend and Destiny," Durandal countered. "But don't worry though. When the time comes, you'll cast punishment to all three traitors."

"Gil…" Rey clutched on the Legend's joystick. "Alright, I understand." The Legend turned around. "Shinn, the next time we meet, we're enemies!" The Legend flew away after that.

"Rey," Shinn said concerned as he watch the Legend flew away. His eyes reverted back to normal. Shinn turned to the GOUF Ignited. "Are you guys aright?"

"We're fine Shinn," Athrun advised. "But let's hurry before they send reinforcements."

Shinn nodded in response. "So Athrun, where exactly are the three of us heading?"

Athrun sighed in relief as the rain stopped. "We're going to the Archangel," he replied happily as the sun began to rise.

"Archangel?" the red eye pilot echoed as Destiny and GOUF Ignited detected a small speed boat belonged to the earth alliance.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoy the huge Alternate change I did to this prologue. Even though I do enjoy SEED Destiny (Because this series brought me back to love the Gundam Series again), I believe the series would've be at least a decent anime to other viewers if Shinn does save Athrun instead shooting him down. _

_Next time in Gundam SEED Destiny Alternate: Shinn, Athrun, Meyrin, and their mobile suits head towards the Archangel. But when they arrive, Shinn goes on another tratrum when he's now force to work with the people he least suspected to fight with. _


	2. Phase 01: A New Change

** Before I began this next chapter of Gundam SEED Alternate: Before reading this chapter, I need to advise everyone that neither English is my first language nor is my native language. I'm almost became a mute child in matter of fact. So I'm wondering if there's a beta in the house. **

** Also please read my Universal Century Gundam original story: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Odyssey of Vengeance. The Prologue is up.**

* * *

_Phase 01: New Changes  
_

* * *

The Destiny continued to follow the GOUF Ignited from behind. It's only been an hour since Shinn decided to desert ZAFT and join Athrun and Meyrin to the Archangel. Thanks to the help of Ledonir Kisaka, the three deserters of ZAFT now know where to head to find the Archangel. So far no reinforcements from ZAFT or any Earth Alliance ship has found them yet. The GOUF Ignited suddenly stopped and turned around to the Destiny.

"Is there something wrong Athrun?" Shinn asked through the com.

"Shinn, if it's alright with you, can Meyrin ride with you?" Athrun asked.

"Eh?" both Shinn and Meyrin asked.

"If something goes wrong while heading to the Archangel, it would be safer for Meyrin to be in the Destiny than the GOUF Ignited," Athrun explained.

"Eh? Why?" Meyrin asked.

"Well Destiny is far stronger and faster than the GOUF Ignited," Shinn pointed out.

"And we don't know if we'll run into another enemy while we get there," Athrun added.

"Alright," Meyrin acquiesced, looking at the Destiny.

The GOUF Ignited opened its cockpit and placed its hand under cockpit. Meyrin hesitated at first, but she slowly got on the GOUF Ignited's hand. The Destiny slowly flew closer towards the GOUF Ignited and put its hand out. The GOUF Ignited's finger tips touched the tip of the Destiny and Meyrin slowly crawled towards the Destiny's hand. The GOUF Ignited back away and closed its cockpit.

The Destiny brought Meyrin closer to its cockpit. Shinn opened the cockpit of his mobile suit and noticed Meyrin. He awed in surprised as he noticed Meyrin's new look. Her hair wasn't tied up in her usual pigtails. His jaw dropped even more as the wind blew her hair.

"What are you staring at, Shinn?" Meyrin fidgeted. "Help me get inside!"

Shinn roused out of his trance and extended his hand. Meyrin grabbed it and Shinn pulled her inside of the Destiny's cockpit. "This cockpit is even smaller than the GOUF Ignited," Meyrin complained as she tried to make herself comfortable in the Destiny's cockpit.

"If you have a problem with that, you can always ride of the Destiny's hand," Shinn suggested. He didn't sound like he was joking either.

"You're kidding?" Meyrin asked worriedly.

"Of course," Shinn replied wryly. "Just sit on my lap."

"You're sure?" Meyrin asked.

"Yeah," Shinn said.

Meyrin slowly sat down on Shinn's lap. She place one arm around his neck and lean her head on his shoulder. Both of them slight blushed out of this. "Are you comfortable?" Shinn asked nervously as he looked away from Meyrin.

Meyrin simply hummed yes and nodded her head.

"That's good," Shinn said nervously as he looked back at the main monitor.

Luna wasn't sure what's been going after incident after Meyrin in her room. First the alarms been set off for no apparent reason near the docks. Then Shinn and Rey left in the new mobile suits in persecution of an enemy spy who hijacked a GOUF Ignited. And now Luna wasn't even sure what's going on when she entered an interrogation room.

It wasn't long before two black coats arrived inside the small dark interrogation room with Luna. "Lunamaria Hawke," one of the two black coats stated her full name. "The older sister of Meyrin Hawke, am I right?"

"Yes s-sir," She stammered nervously. She felt a sudden chill went down her spin by the way the black coat officer was speaking to her.

"You're also acquainted with former classmate Shinn Asuka, no?" the second black coat asked.

Luna nodded her head yes.

"Tell me, has either one of them been acting differently lately?" the first one asked.

Luna deeply thought about the question carefully. Shinn did been acting a lot stranger than usual ever since the appearance of the extended girl and the Freedom mobile suit. And Meyrin has been behaving differently all of the sudden after the shower incident. Luna struggled at first, but she was able to muster enough strength to answer their question, "Yes."

"How about Athrun Zala?" the second officer mentioned.

"What about him?" Luna asked.

"Have you seen something different about him lately?" the first officer asked.

"Athrun…?" Luna pondered on this. She was technical his "friend," but he was still an enigma to her. She had tried to get to know the Faith member of the Minerva better, but she got naught on him personal. Well except for the dirt she got on him for meeting up with his friends on the Archangel. "Well no."

"Please open the folder," the second officer said calmly.

"Alright," She said, opening the file. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she noticed were inside the file. "H-How?" she gasped.

Rey trashed his entire suite. He slammed all of the chairs to the ground. He tossed the table into the wall. He even tore up his bed. "You fucking bastard!" he bawled.

Rey fell on his knees and began to pant. Even after releasing his anger into his suite, his heart was still in pain. Tears crept down his face. He curled himself up and hugged his knees. "You fucking bastard…" he continued to cry.

Rey continued to cry. He ignored the fact that Durandal walked in the suite. "Rey?" he asked astonished. He never saw Rey in this state before.

He quickly kneed down and wrapped Rey under his arms. He brought Rey closer to his chest. "It's alright," the chairman assured him gently, stroking his hair.

"It hurts, Gil," Rey sniffed, burying his face into Durandal's chest.

"Don't worry," Durandal said benevolently, "it will soon be over."

The chairman lets go of Rey and got back up. "We know where Djibril is hiding," he informed his royal follower.

"We do?" Rey sniffed weakly, whipping his noise with his sleeves.

"Yes," Durandal said, patting Rey's head. "As soon we get rid of Djibril, we'll eliminate those who stand in our way for once and for all, especially Shinn. And after they are no longer in the way, the world we dream of will come into reality."

_'Kill Shinn,' _thought Rey worriedly. "B-But…" he stammered.

Durandal shushed his blonde follower by placing his index finger on top of follower's lips. "Get some sleep," he suggested. "You had a hard day after all, especially what happened few hours ago. As soon you feel better, I'll explain the strategies with you."

Rey nodded. Sleep, yes, that what he needed. He can think properly after a good night of sleep. "Yes," he said dreary with an exhausted face, "I need some sleep. Good night."

Durandal watched Rey walked over to his mattress, which was on the ground instead of the bed frame. Rey didn't seem to mind as he lied down on it.

Durandal couldn't help but to feel sympathy for his precious "son." He walked out and turned off the lights.

He looked back at the sleeping Rey. _'Poor Rey,' _He thought. _'Shinn __**did **__mean a lot to him. He was properly the only person Rey considered a 'friend.'' _

Durandal closed the door. He turned his left hand into a fist. His fist began to twitch a bit. He really did lose a powerful pawn that was irreplaceable to him, and to Rey.

It been hours since Meyrin with Shinn in the Destiny.

So far they've been seeing nothing but the undrinkable sea water. Shinn and Athrun were lucky enough to find some rations inside their mobile suits. A water canteen and some food will suffice for them till arriving to the Archangel.

After eating some of the food, all three of them felt tired. "Sleep," Shinn suggested to Meyrin.

"Huh?" she asked confusedly.

"Get some sleep," Shinn said wearily.

"I can't," Meyrin protested tiredly. "If I sleep…. I might not…"

"Don't worry," Shinn yawned. "You're safe inside in the Destiny. I'll protect you. I promise." _'And this time, I'm going to keep my promise of protecting those I swore to protect.' _

Meyrin hesitantly snugged on Shinn's shoulders. Her eyes crept closed. Shinn didn't officially know Meyrin was sleeping till he heard very light snoring. He smiled as he continued to follow the GOUF Ignited.

"Hey Athrun," Shinn called out to his superior.

"What is it, Shinn?" Athrun yawned.

"Tired huh?" Shinn asked.

Athrun nodded, rubbing his right eye. "Looks like Meyrin is sleeping,"

"Yeah," Shinn said, quickly glanced down on the sleeping redhead's head on his shoulder. "She's pretty exhausted. She didn't want to sleep at first, but I was able to talk to her into sleeping a bit."

"Is that so?" Athrun asked with a weak smile.

"Ah Athrun, how's the GOUF Ignited?" Shinn suddenly asked.

"It's fine," Athrun quickly replied.

"You're sure?" Shinn asked. "The GOUF Ignited is powered by battery."

"So what about it?" the bluenette asked.

"Well the Destiny is using nuclear reactor…"

"What?" Athrun shouted, stopping the GOUF Ignited in the process.

Shinn was confused as he stopped the Destiny. "What's wrong?"

Athrun grimaced. He thought back to the first Valentine War. He thought back to the day when he received the Justice and Kira obtaining the Freedom. He soon though backed the use of nuclear missiles the Earth Alliance used to attack Boaz space fortress. He last thought was when he witnessed the destruction of Julius Seven at Arpilius One.

"Athrun!" shouted the charcoal hair pilot.

Athrun snapped back and reality and looked at the Destiny. "I'm fine," he lied uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?" Shinn asked concernedly.

"I'm fine!" Athrun shouted angrily.

Shinn winced from Athrun's tone. He quickly glance back at Meyrin, who was still was comfortably asleep. He looked back at the GOUF Ignited and noticed it was leaving him behind. The Destiny quickly caught up with the GOUF Ignited.

Shinn bit his lip. He needed a new topic to discuss with Athrun. "So…"

"So what?" asked Athrun, sounding annoyed in his tone.

Shinn gave a sheepish grin as he didn't know what to say to his superior.

"That soldier," Shinn suddenly blurted out.

"Soldier?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah that soldier, the one in the boat that gave the direction we're heading," Shinn reminded him.

"Oh you mean Ledonir?" Athrun asked.

"I guess," Shinn shrugged. "So how you do you him in the first place?"

"Well we were comrades near the end of the first war," Athrun explained.

"Is that so?" Shinn asked, sounding more relaxed.

Athrun happily nodded. "Yeah he was Cagalli's bodyguard during the time in Africa."

Shinn scowled. He already hated the guy.

"Really?" he asked as if he was interested in what Athrun was saying. He didn't want to discuss anything about Orb, but if it keeps Athrun happy and awake, he'll endure it.

"Tell me more about your time in the war," Shinn insisted.

It wasn't too long when Athrun starts talking to Shinn about his life before the first Valentine War. Shinn did pay attention to what Athrun had to say, but soon he more tired and he began to drift from what Athrun was saying.

He closed his eyes for a bit. He reopened them again and noticed he wasn't in the Cockpit of the Destiny anymore.

"Hello?" he asked.

He noticed scenery. The place he was at seemed familiar to his eyes. It was the ZAFT's military academy.

"Give it back!" a voice shouted angrily from behind.

Shinn turned around and was astonished from what he saw. He saw a group of ZAFT's students picking on one of their colleague. It was the colleague that astonished Shinn.

It was him. Shinn noticed a gray color version of him with drawn dead red eyes.

It suddenly hit Shinn what's happening here. It was his first day in the military academy. He remembered that a gang of cocky coordinators students were making fun of him about him being from Orb and they took his sister's phone.

Shinn witness his gray self fighting back against the gang of students. He pulled off a good start, but it wasn't long enough before he was overpowered by their numbers. _'God, was I really that weak?' _Shinn thought to himself as he continued to watch his gray self to be beaten up.

_'Wait this day was is when…' _Before Shinn could continue think back, Rey appeared out of nowhere and aid the gray Shinn beating up the thugs.  
Shinn couldn't keep his mouth close as he witness his gray self and Rey working together as a team to beat up the gang. _'This is the day when I met Rey,' _Shinn thought as Rey and his gray self finished beating up the gang.

_"Thank you," _his gray self said to Rey.

"_You're welcome,"_ Rey replied back while picking up Shinn's phone. _"I believe this belongs to you." _

_ "Ah, yes!" _the gray Shinn exclaimed nervously, grabbing back his phone.

_"You have an interesting taste," _Rey remarked in a dry humor tone.

_"N-No, it's not like that!" _the gray Shinn said defensively.

_"So why do you carry it around?" _Rey asked.

_"It's a memento," _the gray Shinn explained in a serious tone.

_"Did someone close to you die in the war?" _Rey asked.

The gray Shinn nodded as he stared into his phone. _"I lost my entire family during the war."_

_ "I see," _Rey said, believing the gray Shinn. _"I also lost someone dear to me during the war." _

It wasn't too long before the gray Shinn and Rey started to have a friendly conversation as they walk down the hall. The color Shinn couldn't help but to stare at his past self and Rey till he can see them no more.

_'Rey…' _Shinn thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Shinn!" a voice screamed into his intercom.

"Huh?" Shinn asked, realizing he was inside of the Destiny's cockpit. The one who woke him up was Athrun.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" an angry Athrun asked.

"No I wasn't," Shinn denied defensively while gave a small yawn.

"Oh really?" asked Athrun skeptically.

"Yeah, and I prove it," Shinn retorted.

"Oh yeah… what was the last thing I just told you?" Athrun asked.

"Um… you talk about… um… the Freedom?" the ruby eye pilot guessed.

Athrun seem surprised when Shinn answered correctly. '_But he was just a sleep a second ago,' _Athrun thought as he noticed a small island up head.

"Shinn," Athrun called out loudly.

"What, I told you that I didn't-"

"It's not that," Athrun interrupted. "We're here!"

"Huh? You're sure?" Shinn asked.

"Yes!" Athrun said.

"Two mobiles are coming this way," Miriallia said, looking at the screen.

"Do you think it's them?" Cagalli asked, looking over Miriallia's screen.

"Use the communication monitor to see," Kira insisted.

The communication monitor revealed two ZAFT mobiles on the screen. Everyone was surprised when the GOUF Ignited was being followed by a …

"Gundam!" stated by Kira in surprised.

"Oh my," Erica said with a smile. "When I heard word that Athrun brought a powerful pilot to aid us, I never imagine that this pilot is piloting a brand new Gundam."

"Try to get communication with them," Murrue ordered.

"On it," Miriallia replied back.

It wasn't long before they were able to get communication with GOUF Ignited.

"Hello?" the pilot of the GOUF Ignited asked.

"Athrun, is that you?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, is that you?" Athrun asked back.

"It's definitely Athrun," Kira stated.

"Kira? You're alive?" Athrun asked, sounding relief.

"Yes, Athrun, I'm alive," Kira answered happily.

Athrun started to sob. "Thank god… you're alive… I thought that…that…"

"It's alright," Kira assured him. "Let's get you and your friends aboard on the Archangel."

"Yeah…" Athrun sobbed.

"Athrun, are you alright?" Shinn asked concernedly.

"It's alright," Athrun replied back. He sounded relief yet he cried for some reason.

A question mark appeared on top of a puzzle Shinn's head from hearing the tone of Athrun's voice.

Both former ZAFT pilots noticed a hidden gate on an edge of the island opening up. Both of them piloted their mobile suits inside the gate and park their mobile suits in the hangers of the mobile suits.

After safety parking their mobile suits, Shinn gently tapped Meyrin's shoulder. "Meyrin, we're here," Shinn gently woke her.

"Five more minutes," Meyrin sleepily groaned as she snugged on Shinn.

Shinn slightly blushed as he felt one of Meyrin's breasts resting on his chest. Even though both of them had clothes on, Shinn could feel the texture of her breast on his chest.

"Meyrin, please wake up!" Shinn pleaded loudly.

"Huh?" Meyrin asked groggily, opening her eyes. "We're here?"

"Y-Yes!" Shinn stammered with his face red as his eyes.

"Shinn, are you alright?" Meyrin asked, bringing her face closer to Shinn's face.

"I'm f-fine," Shinn replied nervously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Athrun asked through the com.

"N-Nothing," Shinn replied hastily.

"Alright," Athrun said as he if he didn't care and turn off the com in his mobile suit.

"We should get going," Shinn insisted after a coughed.

Meyrin nodded happily and both of them got out of the Destiny's cockpit.

As both of them, and Athrun, came out, they realize a bunch of people crowding round both the Destiny and the GOUF Ignited. They must been the crew of the Archangel.

"Athrun!" a familiar voice cried out.

The three former ZAFT soldiers turned around and noticed the princess of Orb running towards the bluenette.

"Cagalli!" Athrun cried out, running towards her. Both of them ran into each other's arms.

"Athrun, you idiot!" the blonde natural shouted tearfully. "You made me worry! After finding out that you betray ZAFT… I thought… they would…"

"It's alright," Athrun replied back, tearfully as well. "I'm caused everything. If I only I stay with you…I…"

"Sorry for interrupting this touching reunion," Shinn interrupted bitterly, "but what now?"

"What?" Cagalli asked astonishedly, looking at Shinn then back to Athrun. "You brought him?"

"Hey if it wasn't for me, Athrun would've been dead by now!" Shinn exclaimed.

"So it was you who save Athrun, huh?" Kira asked, stepping in the conversation.

Shinn turned towards Kira. "And who are you?" Shinn asked angrily.

"I'm Kira," the brunette coordinator introduced himself warmly to Shinn.

"Huh?" Shinn asked as he took a step back with a surprise look on his face. _'This man is familiar. Wait, wasn't he the man I saw at the memorial back at Orb?' _

Athrun walked up and stand next to Kira. "Shinn, this is Kira Yamato. Kira, this is Shinn Asuka. You guys met multiple times in the battlefield."

Shinn had a puzzle look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Athrun struggled to speak, but he regrettably (and struggling) continued, "Kira is the pilot of the Freedom."

With that Shinn's face went pale and he fainted on the ground.

* * *

**Well this chapter take place what happens after Episode 37. I orginially wanted to continue with this chapter with Shinn meeting Mu/Neo as well, but I want to save the instense drama between Mu, Kira, and Cagalli next chapter. Also since I was busy with school, espically AP/Honor classes. Today was my last day and I want to start my summer off with this next chapter updated, so please review and comment about this story. **

**Also please do read my Universal Century Gundam story, Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta: Odyssey of Vengeance. Even though the main characters are all OC, many canon main characters of Zeta plus Double Zeta will be part of this story. So please read it and review. **

**Also please: Beta Wanted! **


End file.
